


Well, Usually

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargatge Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle IX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes women with Daniel Jackson syndrome and Rodney's frankly pissed about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Usually

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for bad words.  
> Prompts were girl, tremble

The biggest rush for John was when Rodney gave it all up for him, no questions asked, no long explanations, no flow charts. No _doubts_. Even when the man was knee deep in some sort of simulation, a donut in one hand, typing furiously (and accurately, which blew John away) with the other, John simply had to place his hand on the back of Rodney's neck and the typing would stop.

Sliding his hand from Rodney's neck down his back made the scientist sit up straight from where he was hunched over his laptop.

"Hey", said John.

Rodney stood and turned to face him. "Hey".

That was when John took the opportunity to slide his hand from Rodney's back down to that perfect, peachy ass and gave it a gentle squeeze, which had Rodney melting.

Well, usually.

Usually whenever John went near Rodney's peachy ass those blue eyes turned soft with want and a slight tremble would course through his entire body. This time, those blue eyes were pissed as fuck and, oh hell, the trembling John thought was the McKay "God I am HOT for you" tremble turned out to be the McKay "God I am so fucking pissed at you I'm shaking" tremble.

Even worse, Rodney turned his body and smacked John's hand away from one of the happiest places in the universe.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't start with me," seethed Rodney, "don't even fucking start with me, Colonel."

John blinked. Rodney didn't even call him Colonel in bed (which John was thankful for, he always was concerned that Rodney had some sort of military kink) usually saving it for when he was uber pissed.

Like now.

"Rodney? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't know"? Rodney snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at John as if he only had an associates degree. "You really, seriously do not have a clue as to why I am so fucking furious with you." Yes, it was a statement.

Now John was starting to panic. Rodney this mad, well yes, it does happen. This mad at him? Not unless John really did something totally stupid.

Rodney's jaw trembled. "Do you do it on purpose, huh? Flirt outrageously with ascended beings? What is it? Is the glowy fuzziness they give off some sort of turn on for you? Does the fact that some chick has Daniel Jackson syndrome just turn your crank so fucking hard you can't help but drool like some sort of lovesick alpha male, um, alpha male person?"

Rodney' trembling jaw really scared John because Rodney wasn't only angry, he was upset. Hurt.

Damn.

"And don't even begin to insult my amazing intelligence by telling me you were being friendly. FUCK that. I have heard every single excuse from you, Colonel, and I am done, so done with your lecherous bullshit." Rodney started blinking frantically. "What makes all of this worse is that you throw yourself at them, and you always, always pause, give me some sort of smarmy Sheppard grin, like you're rubbing my face in it." Rodney swallowed. "I am sorry. I haven't ascended; I don't have pretty hair, a pretty smile and nice rack. Obviously that's what you want. I can accept that," his voice broke, "I just wish you, you would…just pick a side of the fence to be on and fucking stay there."

"Rodney," John started, his stomach turning over painfully.

"Go fuck yourself," Rodney said savagely before storming out of his lab.

John stood there, desperately trying to process just what the hell happened. Yes, they came across one of Chaya's acolytes, she was obviously attracted to John, John batted his eyelashes at her, she took him by the hand to lead him to a star map the Ancients had made so long ago, a kind of connect the dots for zero point modules across the galaxies. John had turned to look at Rodney to give him a hopeful look that something good would come from this star map, like a few zero point modules (some guys boyfriends were happy with diamonds, John's boyfriend just happened to love a zero point module or two or three, and John loved nothing more than the look of utter happiness whenever he had the opportunity to place on in his Rodney's arms) but Rodney must have misread the look.

Oh.

Shit.

Rodney had stormed off in a huff and John never did get to see that star map. The pretty acolyte had given him some sort of crystal it was recorded on before he chased after Rodney. Then shit happened, of course. An attack by some sort of blob of plasma had them all running for their cloaked jumper, then the jumper was attacked, then the major systems went down, Rodney frantically trying to fix them so he could dial the gate and get them the hell out of there…and John never did give Rodney the crystal with the star map on it.

Shit. John stormed out of the lab and chasing after Rodney, mad as hell that Rodney was so damn jealous and bullheaded. Rodney had absolutely nothing to be jealous of…

John came to a screeching halt mid-stride.

Rodney had no idea he had nothing to be jealous of. Rodney had absolutely no idea he was the one John wanted, the only one John wanted.

Rodney was the one who made John laugh. Rodney was the one who called John out on his near geekiness while giving him math proofs to look over. Rodney was the one who upgraded the jumpers and gave John toys to play with. Rodney was the one who brought out the possessive, territorial nature in John…

Rodney was the one who happily curled up with John on the couch during team night, and if the movie wasn't to his liking, he would snuggle close and fall asleep in John's arms, linking their fingers together, something that made John very, very happy. When the movie was over, John would rouse him and they would go to bed, both sliding into sleep easily, wrapped around one another.

Rodney was the one who eagerly and wantonly spread his knees wide so John could slide his thick, heavy cock inside that sweet, tight hole Rodney said was just for him, no one else. It was Rodney who could take John's most savage poundings or the gentle rocking of their slowest, deepest lovemaking, and regardless of how hard or how gentle, it was Rodney who came hard, _everywhere_, without a hand on him, crying out John's name.

John hung his head.

He cried out Rodney's name when he came, and he couldn't stop himself from doing so if he tried. Rodney was so responsive to his cock, that sweet ass so tight and hot John could feel his balls _contracting_ as he shot over and over into that gorgeous ass…__

…and when Rodney got out of bed to get towels to wipe everything down, it was John's come that dripped down the inside of his thighs.

John ran.

He found Rodney in their quarters, sitting cross legged on the bed, looking miserable. That look tore John's heart and before the fight could start up again John sat beside Rodney and wrapped his arms around him, saying how sorry he was, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Rodney, he loved him too much and he couldn't do this…thing that they did, _existing_, to put it mildly, without him.

John covered Rodney's face with kisses, telling him about the star map, the reason why he gave Rodney the look he did, how he can't bear the thought of Rodney being jealous of anyone…

"You love me," Rodney said from John's shoulder.

John swallowed. "Yes. Yes, I do." He clung tighter, waiting for the world to end for saying such a thing, waiting for Rodney to smack him for saying something so stupid.

Neither of those things happened.

"I love you too," Rodney said quietly, squeezing John.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"I'm sorry for calling you a lovesick alpha male."

John raised his head off of Rodney's shoulder and grinned at him.

Rodney couldn't help but grin back. "You _so_ are. Idiot."


End file.
